


Zlecenie z pokładu Idy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, tworzę światy żeby je palić, śląski folklor. poniekąd
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Coën dostaje zlecenie od znajomej czarodziejki z Poviss. W kopalni zalęgło się coś, o czym nie wspominają bestiariusze, i utrudnia życie górnikom, a jeszcze bardziej kierownictwu. Krasnoludy coś wiedzą, ale nie powiedzą. Poza tym płoną bardzo specyficzne świece.





	Zlecenie z pokładu Idy

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam sprawić sobie prezent na Mikołajki i zrealizować pomysł, który przyszedł mi do głowy podczas wymiany wiedźmińskiej (chciałam wtedy coś o Coënie, jakieś zlecenie w Poviss, najlepiej zimowe) i jeszcze parę innych, późniejszych, które dało się do niego dokleić. Wiele rzeczy dałoby się tu pewnie pogłębić albo przedstawić lepiej, ale zdołałam tu umieścić motywy, na których najbardziej mi zależało, to jakiś rodzaj sukcesu. Chyba.

 

Stwór, który zastąpił wiedźminowi drogę, miał powykręcane kończyny, długą, jakby ptasią szyję, i coś w rodzaju zalążków skrzydeł, nie miał za to głowy. Z miejsca, w którym powinna się znajdować, buchały płomienie. Medalion na szyi wiedźmina zadrgał ostrzegawczo. Upiór zbliżył się, pochylił, jakby zamierzał ruszyć do szarży, ogień z jego szyi wystrzelił gwałtownie w górę. Coën syknął.

– Uważaj trochę, dobrze? Chcesz mi wypalić oczy? Proszę o ładne światło.

Stwór nie miał uszu, musiał jednak w jakiś sposób odbierać komunikaty, bo wyprostował się, a płomienie przygasły i przestały oślepiać. Wiedźmin szturchnął konia piętami.

– No to w drogę.

Ruszyli. Medalion drgał lekko, ale właściciel zignorował sygnały. Coën wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie było powodu do niepokoju, nie przy świecarzach. Istniały różne teorie na temat pochodzenia tego rodzaju błędnych ogni, lokalnej osobliwości Poviss. Coën nigdy nie próbował ich zweryfikować, nie sprawdzał też, czy łatwo jest zabić świecarza, z tego prostego powodu, że ani go nie atakowały, ani nie dostawał na nie zleceń, a nie zwykł zabijać dla sportu. Stwory często zaczepiały podróżnych, a nawet ich ścigały i podpalały dobytek, ale tylko wówczas, gdy owi podróżni zapomnieli je poprosić o światło, a po dotarciu na miejsce nie dziękowali za towarzystwo. Miejscowi szybko się tego nauczyli, przywykli do świecarzy i traktowali je jak coś w rodzaju samobieżnych latarni. Prędzej broniliby ich przed wiedźminem, niż zapłacili za eliminację.

– Gdyby wszystkie potwory dawały się tak oswajać, byłbym skończony – mruknął do siebie Coën. – Trolle konserwujące mosty, świecarze oświetlające drogę… Na moje szczęście miejsce każdego wytępionego albo oswojonego gatunku zajmują dwa nowe.

Przypomniał sobie zlecenia, którymi zajmował się w ostatnich tygodniach. Rzekoma klątwa, która okazała się skomplikowanym przypadkiem szpiegostwa przemysłowego, zmutowane pająki napuszczone na konkurencyjną manufakturę, plaga zeugli na miejskim śmietnisku, rozrywkowy wampir, który upodobał sobie zalanych w pestkę górników wracających z szynku. Tak, Coën mógł narzekać na wiele rzeczy, ale nie na bezrobocie i nudę. Rozwój miast zapewniał wiedźminom z dalekiej północy pracę przez okrągły rok, choć niekoniecznie czystą.

W oddali pojawiło się kilka jasnych punktów. Coën w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to grupa świecarzy, ale medalion nie ostrzegał przed zwiększoną liczbą potworów, a punkty się nie poruszały, co oznaczało, że musiały to być światła osady górniczej. Wiedźmin był już blisko celu podróży, to znaczy domu znajomej czarodziejki, Heddy Reznick. Prosiła go listownie o szybkie przybycie, ale powód, jaki podała, był po prostu śmiechu warty. Coën zastanawiał się, o co jej tak naprawdę chodziło.

– Jeśli znasz czarodziejkę o imieniu Heddy, zaprowadź mnie do niej – zwrócił się do świecarza.

Upiór zatrzymał się na chwilę, okręcił wokół własnej osi, po czym skręcił w lewo. Coën pojechał za nim i wkrótce zobaczył spory dom, prawie dworek, pasujący do opisu podanego w liście przez czarodziejkę. Lampa, zawieszona nad drzwiami wejściowymi, była ewidentnie magiczna, podobna świeciła w głębi domu. Heddy lubiła pracować wieczorami.

– Dziękuję ci za drogę i światło – powiedział Coën. – I niech ci bogowie wynagrodzą – dodał po chwili, bo tak nakazywał obyczaj. Ostatecznie to nic nie kosztowało.

Świecarz przygasł na moment. Potem ogień buchnął z jego szyi z poprzednią mocą. Upiór zamachał rękami, jakby chciał zrzucić płomienie z karku, zatupał, po czym ruszył w sobie znanym kierunku.

Wiedźmin zsiadł z konia, uwiązał go przy płocie i podszedł do drzwi. Zanim jeszcze zdążył zapukać, rozległ się szczęk kluczy i na progu stanęła wysoka kobieta okryta wzorzystym pledem.

– Coën! – zawołała radośnie. – Wiedziałam, że się dzisiaj zjawisz.

– Kryształowa kula? – zażartował wiedźmin.

– Wywróżyłam z fusów – parsknęła Heddy. Poprawiła włosy, zaplecione w dziesiątki drobnych warkoczyków i związane w węzeł na karku. – Po drugiej stronie domu jest stajnia, zaprowadź tam konia i zaraz wracaj na herbatę, woda się już gotuje.

Coën westchnął. Lubił daleką północ, pogodnie przyjmował większość wprowadzanych tu innowacji, ale upodobanie tutejszych czarodziejek i uczonych do naparów z różnych zamorskich liści i nasion było dlań tyleż niepojęte, co niemiłe. Heddy zauważyła jego minę i pokiwała głową.

– No tak, no tak, mężczyźni – prychnęła. – W domu powinno się znaleźć jakieś piwo. To też przewidziałam.

 

*

 

Piwo rzeczywiście się znalazło, a także kiełbasa i kasza ze skwarkami, choć nie obyło się bez komentarza ze strony czarodziejki. Ona sama piła herbatę, ciemny napar aromatyzowany dodatkiem jakiegoś kwiatu. Wiedźmin nie znał jego nazwy, zgadywał tylko, że roślina pochodzi z ojczyzny matki Heddy. Nie pytał. Przypuszczał, że czarodziejka prędzej czy później sama mu powie, lubiła mówić o wszystkim, co pochodziło z kraju jej rodzicielki, choć sama nigdy go nie odwiedziła.

Matka Heddy, a właściwie Hedwig Dyezere Lamarr, bo tak brzmiało pełne imię i nazwisko magiczki, była Zangwebarką. Poznała povisskiego obieżyświata i postanowiła jechać z nim na koniec świata, za jaki uważała ziemie Nordlingów. Heddy odziedziczyła po niej ciemną skórę, upodobanie do wzorzystych ubrań i skłonność do zadzierania ze starszyzną. Coën wiedział, że miała trudności z ukończeniem stażu, a w początkach samodzielnej praktyki popadła w konflikt z wpływowymi konfraterkami. Wiedźmin nie znał szczegółów sprawy, bo przebywał akurat na południu, a sama Heddy nigdy mu ich nie zdradziła, zgadywał tylko, że musiała to być grubsza afera. Gdyby chodziło o drobiazg, nie zaszyłaby się w żadnej kopalni. Co najwyżej kupiłaby udziały.

– Ładnie się tu urządziłaś – ocenił. – Dom jest chyba nowy?

– Nowy, jak większość budynków w osadzie i sama kopalnia. – Czarodziejka posłodziła herbatę. – Jeszcze niedawno nic tu nie było, nieliczni mieszkańcy żyli z hodowli kóz i psioczyli, że w całym Poviss sprawdza się zasada, że im gorzej na powierzchni, tym większe bogactwa pod ziemią, tylko u nich jednych nie. Okazało się, że nie mieli racji, są tu pokłady doskonałego węgla, a węgiel to opał przyszłości. Nie śmiej się. Węgiel, w przeciwieństwie do drewna, nie wymaga sezonowania, poza tym jest bardziej kaloryczny, daje więcej ciepła. Eol miał dobry pomysł, kiedy postanowił otworzyć kopalnię węgla, zamiast trzymać się tylko rud metali. Huty dwimerytu i ferroaurum już przerzuciły się na węgiel, część manufaktur też jest nim ogrzewana . Indywidualni odbiorcy na razie trzymają się drewna, ale myślę, że to kwestia czasu i zdolności przekonywania naszych agentów.

– Czyli interes kwitnie i żyje się wam bezproblemowo?

– Niezupełnie. Właśnie dlatego cię tu wezwałam.

– Domyśliłem się, że licho, które zalęgło się w twoim domu, to tylko pretekst. – Wiedźmin pokiwał głową. – Licho sama przepędziłabyś tą trąbką.

– Sam jesteś trąbka – prychnęła Heddy. – Instrument, który masz na myśli, nazywa się wuwuzela i używa się go podczas rytualnych zawodów na cześć bogów urodzaju, żeby dopingować zawodników, to przedmiot sakralny, nie brzęczek na szkodniki, chociaż… – czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się – mógłby zadziałać. Nie, chodzi o coś poważniejszego.

– O co konkretnie?

– Żebym to ja wiedziała – westchnęła Heddy. – "Petronela" była z początku bardzo spokojną kopalnią. Wszystko zaczęło się pół roku temu, kiedy zaczęliśmy drążyć nowy korytarz. Górników zaatakowało dziwne stworzenie. Przypominało konia, ale z płonącą grzywą i ogonem. Za pierwszym razem wzięli go za odmianę świecarza i próbowali nakłonić, żeby im świecił przy robocie, ale wtedy rzucił się na nich i spróbował stratować. Pokazywali mi obrażenia.

– Jesteś pewna, że to potwór ich tak urządził?

– Innymi słowy, podejrzewasz, że w kopalni doszło do zwykłego wypadku przy pracy, a górnicy ulegli zbiorowej halucynacji albo zwyczajnie zmyślali? Nie dziwię ci się. Też byłam sceptyczna, w końcu żaden indeks magicznych stworzeń nie wspomina o czymś takim. Potem obejrzałam ich obrażenia, przyjrzałam się też chodnikowi. Na przodku czuć było magię, dziwną, obcą, nie ludzką i nie elfią. Jak wiesz, pracuję dla Eola od lat, zaczynałam jeszcze w „Luizie”, jego kopalni ferroaurum, jako specjalistka od oświetlenia, teraz zajmuję się zabezpieczeniami i alarmami, i mówię ci, że jeszcze nigdy się z czymś takim nie zetknęłam.

– Próbowałaś sama zlikwidować potwora?

– A jak myślisz? Oczywiście, że próbowałam. Przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście był spokój, ale potem wrócił i zaczął szaleć. Co ciekawe, nie pokazał mi się ani razu, za to kiedy tylko opuszczałam chodnik, zabawa zaczynała się na nowo. Unika mnie.

– Unika cię, mimo to sądzisz, że mi się pokaże? Że weźmie mnie za górnika?

Coën żartował, ale Heddy wyraźne potraktowała to poważnie.

– A wiesz, przebranie cię za górnika mogłoby pomóc – stwierdziła.

– Tylko co później? Miałbym walczyć kilofem?

Czarodziejka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jak wolisz. To ty jesteś zawodowcem.

Wiedźmin dopił piwo, zmienił temat.

– Czy były ofiary śmiertelne?

– Nie. Jak na razie jedyną ofiarą, jeśli tak można to ująć, jest pokład Idy. Pierwszorzędny antracyt, bogate złoże, i nie możemy się do niego dostać. Górnicy niechętnie pracują w tej części kopalni, a do nawiedzonego korytarza nie wchodzą w ogóle. Gadają o złym duchu, a co niektórzy przebąkują już o karze bogów, klątwie i podobnych rzeczach. W zasadzie – Heddy westchnęła – nawet im się nie dziwię. Praca pod ziemią, w ciasnocie, przy sztucznym świetle, ze świadomością, że nad tobą wiszą tony skał, mocno działa na wyobraźnię. Problem polega na tym, że my nie możemy sobie pozwolić ani na rezygnację ze złoża, ani na takie gadanie.

– I to – wtrącił Coën – tylko gadanie? Jesteś pewna, że nikt nie rzucił na was klątwy? Że żaden górnik nie wrócił z zaświatów, żeby się zemścić na pracodawcy?

– W "Petroneli" nikt jeszcze nie zginął. Wcześniej, w „Luizie”, owszem, były wypadki śmiertelne, ale tam nie straszy. Kiedyś mieliśmy pukacza, ale dał się przekupić bimbrem, a ostatnio w ogóle się wyniósł. Zresztą słyszałeś kiedyś o upiorze pod postacią konia z płonącą grzywą?

– Nie – przyznał Coën – ale taki stwór nie byłby dużo dziwniejszy od świecarza, a postęp dokonuje się w każdej dziedzinie, dlaczego klątwy miałyby być wyjątkiem?

– Czyli sądzisz, że kopalnia naprawdę jest przeklęta…

– Na razie rozważam różne możliwości – przerwał wiedźmin. – Jeśli nikt tu nie zginął, to może czyjaś zemsta? Twój szef się komuś naraził?

– Elf, który działa w branży zdominowanej przez krasnoludy i zatrudnia elfy, ludzi i niziołków? Oczywiście, że się naraził, sama nie wiem, komu bardziej, elfiej starszyźnie czy krasnoludzkim klanom, ale jak już mówiłam, w kopalni nie ma śladu elfiej magii, a krasnoludy brużdżą nam raczej w Gwarectwie Povisskim. Nie słyszałam o żadnym, który próbowałby nam zaszkodzić czarami, zresztą jak miałby je rzucić? Moc to nie ich specjalność.

– Czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia – mruknął Coën.

– Mimo to zbadasz sprawę?

– Spróbuję.

– Cieszę się. Jutro omówimy szczegóły, w tym finansowe. Przypuszczam, że mój szef zechce się z tobą spotkać, zanim wpuści się do kopalni. Tylko się nie zdziw, kiedy znajdziesz się w jego gabinecie.

– Co może być dziwnego w gabinecie właściciela kopalni?

– Zobaczysz – uśmiechnęła się Heddy.

 

*

 

Dziwną rzeczą w gabinecie właściciela były ramy obrazów, ciężkie, złocone, jakby wyrwane z innego otoczenia. Nawet Coën, który nieszczególnie interesował się sztuką, widział, że potwornie gryzły się z delikatnymi, zwiewnymi pejzażami. Ramy nie pasowały też ani do smukłych, delikatnych mebli, ani osoby właściciela, szczupłego, niemal chudego elfa w zielonym ubraniu. Trudno było przypuszczać, że sam Eol nie dostrzegał dysonansu, zatem niepasujące ramy albo coś dla niego znaczyły, albo były czymś więcej, niż tylko oprawą obrazów. Coën na wszelki wypadek postanowił mieć się na baczności bardziej niż zwykle.

– Jesteś dobry w swoim fachu? – spytał Eol na wstępie.

– Niektórzy tak twierdzą.

– A co ty twierdzisz?

– Nic mnie jeszcze nie zjadło, więc jestem wystarczająco dobry.

– Z jakimi potworami zwykle masz do czynienia?

– Synantropijnymi, to jest przystosowanymi do warunków miejskich. Czasem też z umyślnie hodowanymi.

– Tak też słyszałem.

Więc po co zadajesz te pytania, pomyślał Coën, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, elf przeszedł do innej kwestii.

– Słyszałem też co nieco o waszym osławionym wiedźmińskim kodeksie. Co kodeks mówi o lojalności?

– To znaczy? – zdziwił się Coën. Nie spodziewał się pogawędki o etyce.

– Załóżmy, że osoba, która wynajęła wiedźmina, uczyniła to wyłącznie po to, by zmylić otoczenie, a tak naprawdę sama stoi za pojawieniem się potwora. Czy wiedźmin, który odkryje podobną manipulację, powinien stanąć po stronie ofiar, czy osoby, która go zatrudniła?

– Nie rozumiem pytania – odparł wiedźmin. – Kodeks nakazuje nam eliminować potwory, nie chronimy tych, którzy je tworzą.

– Nie? – zdziwił się elf. – Byłoby to przecież w waszym interesie. Im więcej potworów, tym więcej zleceń.

Coën westchnął. Słyszał o wiedźminie ze Szkoły Wilka, który często wdawał się w podobne dyskusje, ale sam nie zamierzał iść w jego ślady.

– Potworów i tak jest wystarczająco dużo, rozmnażają się same – odparł nieco ostrzej. – Nie rozumiem, po co te pytania. Dlaczego ktoś miałby zatrudniać… – Coën urwał, coś przyszło mu do głowy. Cholerne elfy i ich zwyczaj mówienia nie wprost. – Podejrzewasz Heddy?

Eol spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Czarodziejkę, która nie mogła otworzyć praktyki, bo klienci podejrzliwie odnosili się do półkrwi Zangwebarki, a w dodatku konfraterstwo utrudniało jej życie, jak tylko mogło? Która nie ma po co jechać do kraju swej matki, bo w Zangwebarze tylko czystej krwi Zangwebarczykom wolno uprawiać magię? Która ciągle pomaga finansowo młodszemu rodzeństwu, mimo że Kapituła wymaga, by czarodzieje i czarodziejki zrywali kontakty z rodziną, rzekomo po to, by oszczędzić bólu i rozczarowań wszystkim zainteresowanym? To by było wyjątkowo podłe, nie sądzisz?

– Zdrada czy podejrzenia? – odparował Coën.

Eol pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

– Wiem, że mogę ufać Heddy – odparł swobodnie, jakby pytania w ogóle nie było. – Ot, jesteś pierwszym wiedźminem, z jakim mam do czynienia. Nawet jeśli czas to pieniądz, szkoda mi ograniczać rozmowę do kwestii technicznych i finansowych. Pozostało mi jedno pytanie, o sprawiedliwość. Załóżmy, że osoba, która wynajmuje wiedźmina, zasłużyła na to, by prześladował ją potwór. Czy w tej sytuacji wiedźmin może odmówić wykonania zlecenia?

– Nie słyszałem o takim przypadku – odparł wymijająco Coën i natychmiast zadał własne pytanie. – Czy to, co dzieje się w kopalni, może być efektem czyjejś zemsty?

Eol zapatrzył się na jeden z obrazów, a może na ramę. Wiedźmin spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, ale dla niego płótno przedstawiało po prostu niewyraźną sylwetkę elfa w zaśnieżonym lesie.

– Mówi ci coś nazwisko Offenbach?

Coën omal nie gwizdnął. Harold Offenbach zdobył w Poviss pewną sławę jako rzecznik nieludzi, a przy tym zapamiętały tradycjonalista. Poważny przeciwnik kogoś takiego jak Eol, przynajmniej w sensie politycznym. W magicznym niekoniecznie.

– Heddy wykluczyła udział krasnoludów – powiedział wiedźmin. – Poza tym coś takiego jak krasnoludzka magia nie istnieje. Gdyby Harold Offenbach chciał ci zaszkodzić z pomocą czarów, musiałby wynająć czarodzieja, zostałby ślad ludzkiej albo elfiej magii, a Heddy twierdzi, że nic takiego nie czuła.

– I ma rację, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ślady magii w kopalni – odparł elf, wciąż zapatrzony w obraz – bo co do krasnoludów jako rasy, myli się, ty zaś wyciągasz pochopne wnioski. Zauważ, że wspomniałem o klanie Offenbachów, nie o samym Haroldzie.

– Kogo konkretnie masz na myśli?

– Wszystko zaczęło się po powstaniu Aelirenn. Część z nas, to znaczy weteranów, miała dość umierania za przegraną sprawę – Eol mówił powoli i nienaturalnie spokojnie. Dla kogoś, kto znał elfy, były to nieomylne oznaki silnego wzburzenia. – Pobratymcy się od nas odwrócili. Wtedy my postanowiliśmy zbliżyć się do krasnoludów. Szukaliśmy przykładów udanej, a przynajmniej mało bolesnej koegzystencji, jakiegoś pozytywnego programu, a krasnoludom wiodło się wtedy zupełnie dobrze. Kręciło się przy nas też paru ludzi, gotowych nas przyjąć. Harold Offenbach bardzo nas wtedy wspierał, nie był jeszcze tym zaprzysięgłym tradycjonalistą, jakim stał się później, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby krasnoludy próbowały gry na harfie, a elfy obrabiały metal. Mówił, że bez eksperymentów nie ma postępu. Powtarzał też, że zamiast robić powstania, ględzić o Białym Zimnie i czekać nie wiadomo na co, powinniśmy zacząć robić pieniądze, choćby dla zabicia czasu. Pomagał, tłumaczył, nawet pożyczał pieniądze. Potem… potem zaczęła się koło nas kręcić jego córka, Adelajda. Zaprzyjaźniła się z naszymi dziewczynami. Była ciekawa wszystkiego, świata, ludzkich miast, uniwersytetów, aż w końcu wbiła sobie do głowy, że zacznie studia w Oxenfurcie. Akurat wtedy władze złagodziły kurs wobec nieludzi, bez większych problemów dostała się na medycynę. Nigdy jej nie skończyła. Wróciła w trumnie i nigdy nie ustalono, kto i dlaczego ją zamordował. Podobno przed śmiercią źle się jej wiodło, miała żal do tych, którzy namówili ją na studia. Chciała, żeby "nasze zabawki też ktoś połamał", jak to ujęła w pamiętniku.

Coën pokiwał głową, teraz rozumiał. Krasnoludy w zasadzie nie potrafiły się posługiwać Mocą, ale od każdej reguły istnieją wyjątki. Krasnoludzkie kobiety, które ginęły tragicznie, zwłaszcza młodo, potrafiły w chwili śmierci rzucać potężne klątwy, praktycznie nie do odczynienia, bo zawziętość krasnoludek była przysłowiowa. Z drugiej strony, zapis w pamiętniku nie stanowił jeszcze niepodważalnego dowodu, że Adelajda Offenbach naprawdę przeklęła elfa, a Coën nie słyszał o klątwie, która uaktywniłaby się tyle lat po rzuceniu i w pośredni sposób. Z trzeciej strony, krasnoludzka magia i demonologia były bardzo słabo zbadane, wiedźmini nie wiedzieli o nich praktycznie nic. Coën sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

– Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – spytał Eol.

– Ciągle mam tylko przypuszczenia i relacje z drugiej ręki – odparł wiedźmin. – Muszę zejść na dół i porozmawiać z górnikami, usłyszeć na własne uszy, co i jak mówią, a potem obejrzeć nawiedzony chodnik. Później, cóż, jeżeli to coś jest do ubicia, ubiję to i wydostanę na powierzchnię.

– To coś jest wielkości konia – zauważył elf.

– Przecież macie szolę?

 

*

 

Owszem, mieli szolę. "Petronela" była poważną kopalnią węgla kamiennego, nie biedaszybem, oczywiście, że została wyposażona w windę. Heddy zaprowadziła tam wiedźmina, gdy tylko ten opuścił gabinet właściciela kopalni. Sama zdążyła się tymczasem przebrać w czarny męski strój i schować włosy pod równie czarną chustką, co w pierwszej chwili rozbawiło Coëna, ale już w windzie przestał się śmiać i pożałował, że nie poszedł za jej przykładem. Szola była po prostu brudniejsza, niż sobie wyobrażał.

– Nie masz czasami dość kopalni? – spytał Heddy.

– A ty nie masz dość potworów, śmierdzących jam i uroczysk? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

– To co innego – mruknął. – Jestem mutantem, nie bardzo mam wybór.

– Bzdura. Oczywiście nie możesz cofnąć tego, co już ci zrobiono, ale zmiana zawodu leżałaby w zasięgu twoich możliwości.

– To nie takie proste – wiedźmin pokręcił głową. – Poza tym kto by wtedy zabijał mantikory?

– Sam widzisz. – Heddy wzruszyła ramionami. – Ze mną jest podobnie, nie bardzo mogę się stąd ruszyć i nie bardzo chcę. Och, kiedy zaczynałam w kopalni, byłam wściekła na cały świat. Chciałam być jak inne czarodziejki, otworzyć prywatną praktykę, pracować dla bogatych ludzi i nosić modne sukienki, a zamiast tego rzucałam czary na górnicze latarki. Mieliśmy tylko takie standardowe krasnoludzkie, a ludzie i niziołki potrzebują więcej światła niż krasnoludy i gnomy, więc rzucałam czary, żeby wzmocnić światło, pożyteczne zajęcie, ale strasznie nudne. Myślałam, że nie wytrzymam, że się załamię, a potem przywykłam. Poznałam innych czarodziejów-rzemieślników, zobaczyłam, ile jest do zrobienia w kopalniach, choćby w zakresie komunikacji i bezpieczeństwa. O właśnie – wyjęła z zanadrza niewielkie pudełko – miej to przy sobie. To komunikator, uruchamia się o, takim gestem.

– To nasza Aksja – stwierdził ze zdumieniem wiedźmin.

– Tak? – zdziwiła się Heddy. – Ciekawa zbieżność, słowo daję, nie planowałam tego, ale skoro znasz gest, tym lepiej, poradzisz sobie. O, jesteśmy na właściwym pokładzie.

Winda zatrzymała się. Wiedźmin wysiadł i podążył za czarodziejką.

– To główny chodnik – wyjaśniła. – Główny szlak komunikacyjny. Żeby dojść do nawiedzonego chodnika, musiałbyś skręcić w lewo, ale my pójdziemy najpierw do górników, którzy tu pracowali.

Coën rozejrzał się. Pod stropem wisiały magiczne lampy. Było ich mało, ale świeciły na tyle mocno, by ludzie mogli tu chodzić nie potykając się i nie tracąc orientacji. Wiedźmin mógł tu spacerować swobodnie, o ile rozszerzył źrenice do maksimum.

– Jasno tu, jak na kopalnię – mruknął.

– A tak. Teraz zajmuje się tym mój praktykant i stara się, jak widzisz – zgodziła się Heddy. – Kiedy będziesz szedł do nawiedzonego chodnika, wyczaruję ci światło, bo tam lampy już wygasły, a z latarką nie będzie wygodnie.

Minęło ich trzech górników. Wiedźmin zauważył, że patrzyli na czarodziejkę z mieszanką obawy i złości, i przypomniał sobie o plotkach krążących wśród pracowników. Nie wiedział, czy górnicy podejrzewali Heddy o nieudolność, czy może o to, że sprowokowała demona zangwebarską magią, ale wyraźnie czuł ich niechęć. Odruchowo sięgnął do rękojeści miecza i sprawdził, czy da się łatwo dobyć w razie potrzeby.

Z oddali dobiegły go odgłosy rozmowy. Górnicy mówili cicho, zbyt cicho, by czarodziejka mogła ich zrozumieć, ale wystarczająco głośno dla wiedźmina. Coën nadstawił uszu.

– Znów tu lezie ta czarna zaraza – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, sądząc po głosie, bardzo młody. – Kiedy ona przestanie się nas czepiać? Czy ona myśli, żeśmy sami sprowadzili tego gizda, czy jak?

– A żeby ją… – odparł drugi, starszy. – Moja baba już sypała sól na gorący piec, bo to jedyny sposób na wiedźmy, ale coś nie działa.

Gdy wiedźmin i czarodziejka podeszli bliżej, górnicy umilkli.

– To jest – zaczęła bez wstępu Heddy – Coën, z zawodu wiedźmin. Najęłam go, żeby zrobił porządek w nawiedzonym chodniku. Opowiedzcie mu teraz to samo, co wcześniej mi.

Górnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Głos zabrał najstarszy.

– No skoro mówicie, że to fachowiec, niech będzie… – zaczął. – Pierwszy raz to było, kiedy zaczęliśmy drążyć korytarz. Zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę na oddech i ten tu młody Pieczarka powiedział, że słyszy końskie rżenie. Myśleliśmy, że zdurniał, skąd koń w tej części kopalni, co by tam robił, jak tam właściwie nic jeszcze nie ma, ani wózka do ciągnięcia, ale oglądamy się, a tam rzeczywiście koń, i to z płonącą grzywą. Myśleliśmy, że to może świecarz. Poprosiłem go o światło, a on popatrzył na mnie jak jakiś bies, aż mi się zimno zrobiło, i ruszył na nas z kopytami, ledwie uciekliśmy. Potem znaleźliśmy na miejscu zwalone bryły węgla, jakby bił kopytami w skałę, ze złości, żeśmy mu zwiali. Czarodziejka tu była, rzuciła jakieś czary i długo był spokój. Wydrążyliśmy jakieś pół mili, gdy znów nas napadł. Wtedy czarodziejka zaczęła na niego polować, ale się jej nie pokazał, za to ledwie poszła, słyszeliśmy rżenie i widzieliśmy tę ognistą grzywę. No to powiedzieliśmy, że mogą nas nawet wywalić, ale tam nie wrócimy.

– Czy zawsze znajdowaliście na miejscu zwalone bryły węgla? – spytał Coën.

– Tylko raz… nie, dwa razy, ale za drugim razem normalnie się oberwały, ten gizd był w korytarzu, ale ich nie ruszał. Myśleliśmy, że może coś go w łeb walnie, ale nie, uskoczył.

– A widzieliście, gdzie się chowa, albo skąd wyłazi?

– Nie. Jakby się znikąd brał.

Coënowi przyszło do głowy, że stwór może się teleportować, ale na razie odsunął od siebie tę myśl.

– A czy działy się tu jeszcze inne dziwne rzeczy?

– Stary Łys się tu kręcił – wtrącił młodszy górnik.

– Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem? – ostro spytała czarodziejka.

– Bo to głupota wzmianki niewarta – usprawiedliwiał się starszy. – Po coś w ogóle o tym wspominał? Przecież to tylko stary dureń…

– Bo wiedźmin pytał o dziwne rzeczy, a to było dziwne – młodszy nie zważał na słowa towarzysza. – Przyszedł tu kiedyś, niby że latarnia mu zgasła i żeby mu skrzesać ognia. Wziąłem od niego tę latarkę, zapaliłem świeczkę, chciałem mu podać, a on na to, że nie weźmie z ręki, żeby mu dać latarkę na łopacie. Gadał też coś, że idą złe czasy, że będzie nieszczęście, straszne nieszczęście, i rzeczywiście potem pokazał się ten koń. Najciekawsze było to, że jak potem go pytaliśmy, o co mu chodziło, to Łys się upierał, że miał wtedy wolne i wcale w robocie nie był.

– To nieważne – upierał się starszy. – Łys się zapomina, od kiedy go węglem przysypało. Musiał wtedy w głowę oberwać, bo gada od rzeczy. Siły ma dość, robi za trzech, warto go mieć za kamrata, ale słuchać go nie trzeba. To dureń, raz opowiadał, że poleci na księżyc…

– Mimo wszystko chciałbym z nim pomówić – przerwał Coën.

– A jego dzisiaj nie ma w robocie i to akurat wiem na pewno, bo byłem u niego wczoraj wieczór. Chory, kaszle, jakby miał płuca wypluć, i ma taką gorączkę, że ledwie na oczy patrzy.

Coën być może uparłby się przy odwiedzinach, gdyby nie usłyszał lekkiego stukotu przy wejściu do korytarza, a medalion nie zaczął drgać. Wiedźmin obejrzał się gwałtownie. Nikogo nie zobaczył, ale ciągłe drganie medalionu upewniło go, że potwór rzeczywiście krążył po kopalni, jakby szukał wcześniejszych ofiar. Skinął głową.

– Dziękuję za informacje. Nie będę dłużej przeszkadzać. Idę do swojej roboty.

Poszedł w stronę nawiedzonego chodnika. Heddy posłała za nim kulę światła. Medalion wciąż lekko wibrował.

 

*

 

W korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Medalion nie zareagował, mimo to Coën błyskawicznie dobył miecza. Był zły. Potwór wodził go za nos przez ostatnią godzinę. Coën zwiedził kilka korytarzy, w każdym powtarzała się ta sama historia – medalion drgał, koń z płonącą grzywą pokazywał się na mgnienie oka, po czym znikał, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Wiedźmin mógł się tylko cieszyć, że zawsze działo się to w miejscach, gdzie nie było górników. Wrócił wreszcie do pokładu Idy, w nadziei, że i potwór wróci do ulubionego chodnika. Zamiast niego pojawił się jednak tylko stary górnik.

– To tylko ja, nie trzeba na mnie miecza wyciągać – powiedział intruz.

– Ja, czyli kto?

– Jędra. Jędra z Wądołów, tak mnie nazywają, bo jest jeszcze jeden Jędra z Rudy.

Czyli nie Łys, o którym mówili górnicy, pomyślał Coën.

– Nie powinno was tu być, dziadku – stwierdził ostro. – Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty, jak łazić po korytarzu, w którym wiedźmin poluje na potwora?

– Teraz przecież nie polujecie.

– No niestety – burknął Coën – ale za chwilę może się to zmienić, i wolałbym, żeby osoby postronne nie kręciły mi się wtedy pod nogami.

– W takim razie nie będę się kręcić, siądę sobie – zakomunikował górnik i rzeczywiście przysiadł na bryle węgla.

Coën nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy może raczej ogłuszyć bezczelnego staruszka i wywlec go z korytarza. Dziwne, ale złość zupełnie mu przeszła.

– Naprawdę się nie boicie, dziadku?

– Nie jestem z tych strachliwych, a mogę się wam przydać, panie wiedźminie. Potwór nie przychodzi do czarownic i czarowników, za to górnikowi powinien się pokazać.

– Aż tak wam zależy, żebym się go pozbył z kopalni?

– Wam nie?

– W tej chwili zależałoby mi na ustaleniu, którędy on właściwie łazi i co potrafi – mruknął Coën. – Za każdym razem mi znika, jakby potrafił się teleportować albo robił się niewidzialny.

– Może otwiera sobie przejścia w skale – zasugerował górnik.

– Z takimi życzeniami to do d’ao, geniusza ziemi – Coën pokręcił głową. – Nie słyszałem o potworze, który by to potrafił. Takiego stworzenia nie dałoby się pokonać.

– A wam tak bardzo zależy, żeby go ubić?

– Znów o to pytacie – zdenerwował się wiedźmin. – Przyjąłem zlecenie, to oczywiste, że chciałbym zamknąć sprawę. Na tym polega mój fach.

– Obiecaliście coś i nie chcecie być niesłowni – stwierdził górnik. – Dobrze. A podzielicie się ze mną złotem, jeśli wam przywołam potwora?

Coën żałował teraz, że wcześniej nie wyrzucił staruszka z korytarza.

– Nie przyjmuję takich ofert od ludzi, którzy nie potrafią walczyć na miecze ani nie znają się na czarach, nawet jeśli zgłaszają się sami, bo zwykle źle się to dla nich kończy, a konsekwencje spadają na mnie. Idźcie stąd, dziadku, póki możecie.

– Każdy fach ma swoje prawa – stwierdził górnik i ku zadowoleniu Coëna wstał z bryły węgla. – Skoro tak, nie będę fachowcowi przeszkadzać. Mam dość swojej roboty.

Skierował się w stronę głównego korytarza. Stąpał w osobliwy sposób, jakby szedł na cudzych nogach, które nie były mu w pełni posłuszne. Wiedźmin mógłbym przysiąc, że górnik jeszcze przed chwilą poruszał się zwyczajnie. Przyjrzał się uważnie nogom mężczyzny i po chwili zrozumiał.

Stopy staruszka zmieniły się w końskie kopyta.

Medalion zaczął wibrować ostrzegawczo w momencie, gdy Coën już zrywał się do biegu. Wiedźmin dogonił górnika, przyparł go do ściany i przystawił mu sztych do gardła. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego rozmówca, kimkolwiek naprawdę był, nie zniknie mu sprzed oczu, urywając przy okazji rękę.

– No i co teraz? – spytał rzekomy górnik. Wydawał się teraz dużo młodszy, przypominał chłopaka, który przed południem opowiadał o Łysie i jego dziwnych wizytach. – Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie trzeba na mnie wyciągać miecza.

Coën zawahał się, ale nie opuścił broni.

– Kim jesteś? – spytał.

– Jestem skarbnikiem.

– Skarbnik to inna nazwa pukacza, a ty na pukacza nie wyglądasz.

– Mieszacie nazwy, to nie moja wina – stwierdził mężczyzna. Jego twarz znów się zmieniła, teraz przypominał Heddy. Wiedźmin z zaskoczenia o mało nie opuścił miecza. – Nie mam nic wspólnego z goblinami.

– Nigdy nie słyszałem o skarbnikach, w każdym razie nie takich jak ty.

– Zwykle nie zadajemy się z elfami ani ludźmi. Znają nas tylko krasnoludy.

– Dlaczego zacząłeś straszyć górników? Chcesz ich stąd wypędzić? Eol wszedł na twój teren, a tobie się to nie podoba?

– Czemu miałoby mi się nie podobać? – zdziwił się skarbnik. Wrócił do postaci starego górnika. – To ładna kopalnia, bardzo ładna, dużo w niej światła. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem tak jasnych chodników, nawet u najbogatszych krasnoludów – powiedział z rozmarzeniem. – Dopiero się was uczę, ludzie. Nie chcę, żeby coś się komuś stało.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko ostrzegasz? Ale dlaczego straszysz i tratujesz kopytami, zamiast normalnie porozmawiać?

– Próbowałem, nie wyszło. Dopiero się was uczę – powtórzył.

– Może powinieneś się bardziej postarać?

– Nie ma na to czasu! – syknął skarbnik. – Mam robotę do zrobienia. Wszyscy muszą stąd uciec, teraz, zaraz, bo będzie źle. Nastąpi wyrzut gazu, a potem wybuch, tym razem cała kopalnia jest zagrożona. Cała, rozumiesz?

– Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?

– Bo mówię prawdę, sam się przekonasz. Puść mnie i ostrzeż wszystkich. Zrób za mnie moją robotę, a wyniesiesz stąd wielki skarb.

Kłamiesz, pomyślał Coën. Mimo to, powodowany niezrozumiałym impulsem, opuścił rękę z mieczem. Mężczyzna pomknął przed siebie, w biegu zmieniając postać z ludzkiej na końską. Wiedźmin uruchomił komunikator. Gdzieś za jego plecami skały zaczęły lekko trzeszczeć i wtedy Coën zrozumiał, jaki skarb miał na myśli demon.

– Heddy, trzeba ewakuować kopalnię – krzyknął, biegnąc w stronę wylotu chodnika. – To się zaraz zawali!

Czarodziejka nie odpowiedziała. Wiedźmin nie był pewien, czy w ogóle go usłyszała, ale od strony głównego chodnika dobiegł go dźwięk alarmu. Pobiegł jeszcze szybciej, jakby ścigało go całe piekło. Prawdę mówiąc, tak właśnie się czuł. W głównym chodniku usłyszał nawoływania górników.

– Tamtędy, do sztolni! – krzyczał któryś.

Wiedźmin pobiegł za głosem.

 

*

 

Obudził go śpiew, monotonna piosenka nucona w nieznanym języku, obca, choć jednocześnie jakoś znajoma. Na podobną melodię śpiewały tutejsze kobiety przy przędzeniu i szyciu. Pieśń dla nici, pomyślał półprzytomny wiedźmin, dobra, kiedy się łata podarte spodnie. Może działa też przy zszywaniu ciał. Głos brzmiał znajomo.

 

Azzene, azzo’ena Mari vei,

azzo’ena, o, azzene.

Emmerisa ajira oi re,

Azzo’ena, o, azzene…

 

– Gdzie ja… – szepnął wiedźmin.

– W karczmie, a właściwie w sali do potańcówek – wyjaśniła Heddy. – Tylko tu udało się pomieścić wszystkich poszkodowanych.

– Co się…

– Wyrzut skał, a wcześniej gazu, konkretnie dwutlenku węgla, nietypowo, bo jeśli coś się ulatnia w tutejszych kopalniach, to zwykle jest metan. Odebrałam sygnał z czujników tuż po tym, jak się ze mną skontaktowałeś. Wszystko działo się piorunująco szybko... Ci, którzy nie zdążyli uciec z Idy, udusili się, zanim jeszcze ich przysypało. Na razie wydobyto osiemnaście ciał.

Coën oddychał głęboko.

– Ale większości udało się przedostać tam, gdzie dochodziło powietrze. Jak ci się udało wyprzedzić czujniki?

– Nie mi – wychrypiał Coën. – On mi powiedział… On jest w porządku. Ostrzega. Wcześniej też straszył, żeby ratować ludzi… Niebezpieczny pokład…

– O kim ty mówisz? – krzyknęła zdumiona Heddy.

– O potworze… nie, źle. To nie potwór…

– Majaczysz – westchnęła czarodziejka. – Przecież to koń. Jak mogłeś z nim rozmawiać?

Coën zebrał wszystkie siły.

– Nie majaczę – zaprotestował. – Widziałem go. Rozmawiałem z nim. Może też przybierać ludzką postać. Sam siebie nazywa skarbnikiem…

– Skarbniki, czyli pukacze, to odmiana goblinów – zaprotestował górnik z sąsiedniego łóżka.

Coën rozejrzał się, na ile pozwalała mu słabość. Zauważył, że wszyscy lżej ranni przysłuchują mu się z przejęciem.

– To samo mu powiedziałem… odparł, że to pomieszanie nazw… nie jest goblinem. Nie wiem, kim jest… na pewno nie goblinem.

– Mówił coś jeszcze?

– Że zwykle zadaje się z krasnoludami, nie zna ludzi ani elfów. Dopiero się nas uczy.

– Może… – przyznała czarodziejka po dłuższym namyśle. – Krasnoludy mają wiele tajemnic.

– Chędożone karły – burknął jeden z górników. – Mógł nas który przestrzec, może byśmy się prędzej dogadali z tym skarbnikiem. Bodaj ich piekło pochłonęło!

– Cichaj, nie bluźnij, sam ledwie z piekła uszedłeś, lepiej byś bogom podziękował za ratunek – zabrzmiało z dalszego posłania.

– Cicho wszyscy! – zgromiła ich Heddy. – Ty wypoczywaj – zwróciła się do wiedźmina. – Potem opowiesz wszystko Eolowi.

– Moje eliksiry… powiem ci, który może pomóc.

– Dobrze, poślę po nie, ale najpierw pieśń. Nie wolno jej urwać w połowie.

Coënowi było w sumie wszystko jedno. Gdy Heddy zaczęła śpiewać, miał wrażenie, że jego umysł otula miękka, pachnąca żywicą wata. Trzeba będzie powtórzyć zeznania, w ogóle trzeba będzie zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale to później, to wszystko później. I niech właściciel martwi się o kopalnię.

 

 

*

 

Dwa świecarze, jeden o długiej, ptasiej szyi, z zalążkami skrzydeł na plecach, drugi pękaty niczym beczułka, z gadzim ogonem, krążyły nad zapadliskiem, jakby czegoś szukały. Eol zapatrzył się na płonące potwory. Może należałoby je wpuścić do kopalni, pomyślał. Dwutlenek węgla gasi ogień, może następny wyrzut gazu przyniósłby im ulgę, może właśnie na to liczą. Katastrofa przyniosłaby pożytek przynajmniej im.

Eol przykucnął, dotknął dłonią ziemi. Jeśli wiedźmin niczego nie poprzekręcał, gdzieś tam w dole żyła istota, która uważała kopalnię za swoją, potężna i obca, choć na swój sposób życzliwa. Górnicy będą musieli z nią koegzystować, kiedy kopalnia zostanie ponownie otwarta. Jeśli zostanie, poprawił się w myślach. Być może taniej, a zwłaszcza bezpieczniej będzie rozpocząć wydobycie trzy mile dalej, niż tu wracać.

– Tak jej nie odkopiesz – zabrzmiało za plecami elfa.

Eol wstał, odwrócił się i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że źle widzi. Gestem przywołał oba świecarze, które niechętnie porzuciły swe zajęcie, i przyjrzał się przybyszowi.

– Harold Offenbach – skonstatował. – Cóż za niespodzianka.

– Czyli tłumacząc z elfiego wspólnego na normalny wspólny, po cholerę tu przylazłeś, krasnoludzie – powiedział Offenbach.

Elf skrzywił się lekko.

– Skoro taką wersję wolisz… po cholerę tu przylazłeś, krasnoludzie?

– Tak lepiej. Nie przyszedłem się napawać klęską, chociaż na to może wygląda. Przyszedłem się pogodzić. Teraz widzę, że bardzo się myliłem.

– W której sprawie, tak konkretnie? Bo pamiętam, że podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania mówiłeś dużo, aż trudno było zapamiętać.

– W tej, że nie jesteś i nigdy nie będziesz prawdziwym górnikiem, nawet gdybyś wykupił wszystkie kopalnie Poviss – burknął krasnolud. – Nie miałem racji. Stałeś się jednym z nas.

– Bo w mojej kopalni doszło do katastrofy? Bo na żalniku przybyło osiemnaście mogił, a może przybyć jeszcze więcej?

– Bo w twojej kopalni mieszka skarbnik. Tak, już słyszałem, ludzie gadają, i to na tyle dużo i głośno, że wieści dotarły też do nas. Są różne skarbniki, niektóre groźne, tylko szukają sposobu, jak dokuczyć górnikom albo nawet ich zabić, ale ten twój to skarbnik opiekun, takie nie mieszkają byle gdzie. Skoro skarbnik uznał twoją kopalnię za porządną, jak ja mogę ciebie odrzucić? Muszę przyjąć jak brata. Opowiem ci, jak to jest ze skarbnikami, teraz już mi wolno.

Elf pozwolił sobie na sceptyczny uśmiech.

– Powinienem powiedzieć dziękuję, czy wolisz wersję w normalnym wspólnym? – zawahał się, uśmiech zgasł a jego wargach. – Przykro mi z powodu Adelajdy.

– Minęło tyle lat – mruknął krasnolud – to już… Nie, psiakrew, nie będę kłamać, to dalej boli. Co spojrzę na wnuki sąsiada i pomyślę, że dzieci Ady byłyby pewnie w tym samym wieku, to… Ale dużo o myślałem o jej wyjeździe i tym, co stało się później. Teraz uważam, że ona tak czy siak pojechałaby do Oxenfurtu, nawet gdyby nie poznała waszej paczki. Co się z nimi stało, tak w ogóle?

– Bunt nie minął, ale się ustatecznił – mruknął elf. – Z dwoma wyjątkami. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało z Dervlą, a Evan już nie żyje.

– Powiesili go? – zainteresował się krasnolud.

– Nie, umarł we własnym łóżku, bodajże na grypę. Ludzie to słabowita rasa.

– Okropnie. Można się strasznie zmęczyć, omawiając jej wady. Chodźmy porozmawiać w jakimś bardziej przyjaznym miejscu – zaproponował Offenbach. – Chyba że dzisiaj nie chcesz?

Elf zawahał się.

– Niczego tu nie wystoję, jak sam zauważyłeś. Świecarze, pięknie prosimy o światło!

Upiory gwałtownie zamachały rękami, ale posłusznie pofrunęły za nieludźmi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bezpośrednią inspirację do pisania stanowiły artykuły o największych katastrofach górniczych w Nowej Rudzie i okolicach. Początkowo zamierzałam przenieść jedną z nich do tekstu w proporcji 1:1, ale zaczął się adwent, nie potrafię zabijać setek ludzi, kiedy zbliża się Boże Narodzenie, dlatego sprawiłam cud. (I mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że mój dziadek, którego nigdy nie poznałam, a który próbował w życiu różnych zawodów, między innymi górnictwa, nie będzie mnie straszył po nocach za pisanie głupot.) Wprowadziłam do tekstu więcej światła, nie tylko w przenośni. Świecarze mają cechy różnych świecących i płonących istot ze śląskich podań (groteskowy kształt to już mój wymysł). Większość "ognistych chłopków" była groźna dla ludzi, ale niektóre rzeczywiście odprowadzały podróżnych. Koniecznie należało im podziękować, w przeciwnym wypadku mogły spalić człowieka, który o tym zapomniał. Ogniste istoty zafascynowały mnie na tyle, że użyczyły pewnych cech skarbnikowi (który mógł się czasem ukazywać pod postacią konia, ale z tego co wiem, nie miewał wtedy płonącej grzywy). No cóż, skoro jest adwent, muszą być i świece. ;)  
> A krasnoludzkie klątwy wymyśliła Hasz. Kto nie czytał "Serce ustało, pierś już lodowata" niech przeczyta, bo warto.


End file.
